Diva
Diva è una canzone di Beyoncé presente nell'episodio Una vera Diva (il tredicesimo della quarta stagione) in cui è cantata da Tina, Blaine, Brittany e Unique (Marley e Kitty cantano ma come secondari) Il Glee-Club è di nuovo in pista per le Regionali, ma Finn è a corto di idee e ha bisogno di trovare nuovi stimoli che aiutino i ragazzi a tirare fuori i loro talenti. Parlandone in sala professori, Emma esce con l'idea della "Settimana Diva", durante la quale i membri delle Nuove Direzioni dovranno mostrare a tutti il loro atteggiamento da diva racchiuso dentro di loro. Wade dice di essere l'unica diva in Aula canto al momento e discute con Tina, la quale gli risponde che ha più diva nel suo mignolo di quanto lui ne abbia nel complesso. Dopo questa discussione, in cui si inseriscono anche Marley e Blaine, Brittany e Unique cominciano a cantare e la scena si sposta in auditorium. Nel dietro le quinte, Tina, Marley, Blaine, Brittany e Unique sono visti mentre vengono aiutati a vestirsi e si comportano da dive, proprio come ha detto loro di fare la signorina Pillsbury. Successivamente, insieme anche a Kitty, salgono sul palco e cominciano a sfoggiare abiti mozzafiato. Al termine della performance, tutti si siedono nuovamente al proprio posto in Aula canto, lasciando pensare che l'intera esibizione si sia svolta lì o nella loro mente. Testo della canzone Unique: Oh! Brittany (Unique): I'm a, (Yeah Diva!) a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Oh!) I'm a, I'm a diva Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Oh) Unique: Stop the track, let me state facts I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back Brittany: Fifty million round the world And they said that I couldn't get it I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend Tina: How you gone be talkin' You act like I just got up in it Been the number one diva in this game for a minute Unique: I know you read the paper The one that they call a queen Every radio round the world know me 'Cause that's where I be Brittany e Tina con le ragazze delle ND (Unique): (Yeah) I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a (Yeah), of a hustla Unique con Brittany, Tina e le ragazze delle DN: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany e Tina con le ragazze delle ND: Of a hustla (' Unique:' Yeah), Of a, of a hustla (Unique: Mmm) Unique (Ragazze): When he pull up (Ooh), wanna pop my hood up (Ooh) Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler (Cooler) Brittany (Ragazze): Getting money (Gettin' money) Divas getting money (Money) If you ain't getting money Then you ain't got nothing for me Unique (Ragazze): Tell me somethin (Tell me somethin') Where your boss at? (Where your boss at?) Where my ladies up in there That like to talk back (That like to talk back) Brittany (Ragazze): I wanna see ya (Wanna see ya), I'd like to meet cha (I'd like to meet ya) What you said, she ain't no diva (She ain't no diva) Brittany e Tina con le ragazze delle ND (Unique): (Yeah) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a (Yeah), of a hustla Unique con Brittany, Tina e le ragazze delle ND: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany, Tina e le ragazze delle ND: Of a hustla (' Unique:' Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Unique: Ow) Tina con le ragazze in sottofondo: Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made Tina e le ragazze delle ND: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany: I need them bags, uh, that money Tina e le ragazze delle ND: Stick up, stick up Brittany: You see them ask where that money Unique: All my ladies get it up I see you, I do the same Take it to another level No passengers on my plane Brittany e Tina con le ragazze delle ND: I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva Tina con le ragazze delle ND: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany: I need them bags, uh, that money Tina con le ragazze delle ND: Stick up, stick up Brittany: You see them ask where that money Brittany e Tina con le ragazze delle ND (Unique): Diva is a female version of a hustla (Ohh!) (Yeah, diva!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (I'm a diva!) I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey Curiosità *E' la seconda volta che Blaine, Tina, Unique e Brittany cantano insieme. La prima è stata sempre nella Quarta Stagione sulle note di Call Me Maybe; *Agli inizi Blaine doveva cantare molti più versi della canzone, ma sono stati poi attribuiti a Unique. Nell'episodio lo si sente cantare di più che nella versione rilasciata; *Il vestito di Marley e la sua acconciatura assomigliano allo stile di Beyoncé in Single Ladies; *Una delle rare volte in cui Blaine non ha i capelli conciati con il gel. *Il Glee Cast canta la versione Karmatronic Club Remix tratta dall'EP di Beyoncé Above and Beyoncé. Galleria di foto Divaa.png Diva-new-photo.jpg Diva catwalk.jpg Diva-wiki.jpg Diva unique 2.jpg Diva unique 1.jpg Diva tina 2.jpg Diva tina 1.jpg Diva marley 2.jpg Diva marley 1.jpg Diva kitty 2.jpg Diva kitty 1.jpg Diva brittany 2.jpg Diva brittany 1.jpg Diva blaine 3.jpg Diva blaine 2.jpg Diva blaine 1.jpg ImmaDiva.png 307490 328957053882710 2057992290 n.jpg Diva-glee.gif Diva-artwork.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose